Secretary
' Secretaries' as their name implies as being somewhat office temps, are mysterious and very beautiful assassins wearing all plum leather outfits with leather glove and high heel boots. Each Secretary wears her bird-like feathered mask at all times to conceal her face. The Secretaries are happened to be private bodyguards for the CEO of Uroboros Corporation, Arius, though they don't nessicarily work for him or his company; they are infact, his "mannequins", genetic clones and artificial devils created in his secret experiments based on his knowledge on magic and science, an act of forbidden science. Years ago, Lucia was one of those mannequins, yet a defect and her creator Arius has ordered for her to be disposed of, until later on, Matier, a member of an ancient clan of half-human/half-demon guardians priests the Vie de Marli, came and rescued her and then raiseed her as her own daughter. Years later, Lucia on her mother's behalf went to the devil hunter Dante for help with stopping Arius from capturing and gathering all the mystical treasure of Dumary Island known as the Arcanas as he tries to gain the power of the immortal devil king Argosax. As they both went their seperate ways and head to streets of Uroboros City to stop Arius, Lucia first saw him in one of his company's owned choppers heading towards its destination and she followed it. Lucia finally arrived at an off-shore oil rig owned by the Uroboros Corp. as Arius too has arrived and was greeted by his Secretary at the oil rig's helicopter pad. He saw Lucia and said "Well, well, it appears that the defect is back." Lucia was confused when he called her "defect", he then tells that she was his creation. She refused to believe him. While Arius explains the truth of her origin, his servant the Secretary removed her feathered mask only to reveal that not only that Arius is telling the truth, but also both her and Lucia were artificial demons and clones created by him. She still doesn't want to believe Arius and she attacks him with own of her throwing daggers at him but his sorcery deflected it as a shield and strikes it back at Lucia's arm. It also reveals a mark on her shoulder, her real name X (Chi) before Arius used his magic to transport his former "creation" to a demonic other dimension where she faced a mesmerizing creature and teleported back somewhere on Dumary Island. Later Dante came to a secret ceremonial chamber on the top of the Uroboros Corporation's Skyscraper Sanctum headquarters and shows the now-newly maniacal Arius that he switch one of the Arcanas with his two-sided coin, thus leaving his immortality-inducing ritual a total flop, and Arius a false god. Dante then began taking on the angry corporate tyrant and his Secretaries alone before shooting Arius in the head point blank and won the fight. Abilities Almost like Lucia, but as an artificial devil, the Secretary is in all supernatural abilities, displaying super strength and agility. She can take her true form via Devil Trigger and her form resembles a fallen angel or a crow. In this form, she can fly, use her feathers as projectiles, move at super speed, infuse her blades with the power of fire, ice and lightning and she can slow down time. List of weapons *Cutlaseer (her trademark and default weapon) *Klyamoor *Zambak *Throwing Daggers (default throwing weapon) *Darts *Bow Gun *Cranky Bomb References #↑ Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Secretary: "This beautiful artificial creature is created from Arius’s knowledge of magic and science." Category:Enemies Category:Devil May Cry 2 Enemies Category:Enemy Images